Melodies of Lust
by Maro Draxon
Summary: Songfics y drables con canciones que hacen alusión al deseo y otras sugestivas. Pareja: RINREI. Las advertencias adentro


**Hola de nuevo y feliz año les desea Maro! esta vez vengo preprada y decidida a seguir escribiendo. Esto sera algo parecido a mi otro conjunto de drables de cancion lindas y romanticas. La unica diferencia es aqui son canciones pasionales y algunas sugestivas que me inspiran a hacer lemmon o limme. Espero se a de su agrado y me digan en los comentarios su opinion.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**  
 **Yaoi**  
 **Pareja OTP: Rinrei 3**  
 **Soft-lemon o lime**

 **Como dije sera un lime abientado en mi AU favorito y el de muchas: el arabico o Splash free, utilizando la cancion el punto mas crucial. Me dejo de intrucciones y vamos a lo bueno...**  
 **...**  
 **A LEER!**

* * *

 ** _The point of no return_**

¿Que era esa presión en su corazón? ese extraño sentimiento que le revolvía al estomago…solo por verlo a _él…_

Todo esto comenzó desde que entre como aprendiz de guardia real, era su oportunidad de probase y superarse, madurar. Paso una prueba con buenos resultados y esto no paso desapercibido por los altos mandos.

—Joven Ryugazaki, es ideal para el puesto.—El solo escuchar eso le llenaba de dicha y alegría en su interior, lo guardo para si mismo, asintiendo con la cabeza como agradecimiento.—Su talento es impecable, sin embargo debe de seguir desarrollándolo. Por lo tanto, puede seguir mejorándolo o puede ascender de una vez. La decisión es suya.—Sentencio su capita.

Bajo la mirada pensándolo, viendo pros y contras, sintiendo algo de presión. Viéndolo bien aun era joven para ese puesto y si, aun necesitaba practica. Ya esta.

—He meditado cuidadosamente su sugerencia, y he decidido que…—Tomo un poco de aire, pero aun así no estaba del todo convencido.— Seguiré entrenado.—Dijo con determinación forzada.

—Buena decisión.—Le sonrío el capitán de ojos dorados, y le extendió un amplio sermón de como tomar las decisiones con mucho cuidado y en su caso escogió la mejor.

 _¿En verdad lo era?_

En seguida el capitán le dijo algo sobre seguirlo, no había escuchado a donde o con quien. Para evitarse una vergüenza preferido seguirlo sin hacer preguntas, ya lo averiguaría. Esta vez se avergonzó por su descuido de no escuchar, era un error que no volvería a pasar.

Tal vez le estaba dando mucha importancia al asunto, mejor dejarlo por su bien. No atraería mala vibra, fue suerte que lo hayan aceptado. Se preguntaba que mas le puede esperar. En esto.

—Ah Majestad—Su superior lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando dijo aquello, para ver si había escuchado mal.

—Mikoshiba.—En efecto se encontraba delante de ellos, el rey en persona, sultán de la dinastía Matsuoka. Quien lo miraba con cierto desdén, mirada que se esfumo al pasara a su persona.—¿Uno nuevo?—

—Así es, majestad. Es un aprendiz.—Por alguna razón el Capitán se movió un paso para bloquearle la visión, como si le negara la vista o algo así.—Pero tenemos prisa, con su per—

—¿Como te llamas?—Interrumpió con todo el derecho, -si es que así se veia-. Dirigiendo su mirada rojiza hacia el nuevo, una mirada muy extraña que no logro descifrar.

—Rei Ryugazaki.—Contesto en automático, por educación y respeto. En una contestación el pelirrojo mayor le dio una sonrisa igual de extraña que su mirada.

Seguia preguntándose: ¿Fue buena decisión?

 **A PARTIR DE AQUI TODO COMENZO**

Ha pasado considerable tiempo, pues aun continuaba su instrucción para ser un ejemplar guardia o soldado. Lo que fuera estaría bien y le iba bien. Pues te dan un cierta cantidad muy generosa por los servicio que hicieses, cantidad para la que todavía no aplicaba, así que para mantenerse trabajaba y entrenaba.

Hasta aquí todo bien, solo un problema. Al cual se estaba dirigiendo.

 _Stealing what in truth is mine,_  
 _When it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine!_

—Adelante.—

Con tal desgane y pesar abrir esa puerta doble. Con porte serio encamino sus pasos hasta llegar al frente de su "real majestad".

—¿Deseaba verme?—Pregunto el practicante con una pizca de ironía. Era mas obvio que lo quería ahí.

—¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?— Pregunto sin rodeos, bueno, solo uno.

Suspiro disimuladamente, pero de cansancio. Una vez era llamado para esto y se encontraba con la misma escena, el Sultán Rin siendo rodeado por su harem en la penumbra de su "sala especial".

—Sabe perfectamente mi repsuesta y es no.—Sentencio decidió, se irguió de mas para resaltar sus palabras. Quería que el dichoso sultán se lo grabara de una buena vez.

—Tal parece que necesitas pensarlo mas.—Dijo acariciando la espalda de uno de los chicos a su lado. Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras. Ahora podía interpretar su mirada a la perfección y era una de deseo.

Suspiro de forma agotada.

—¿Que tengo que hacer para que entienda?—Apretó sus puños, bajando la cabeza.— ¡No quiero hacerlo!.—Se giro en sus pasos dando enormes zancadas hasta la puerta y hazotandola, escapado de esas miradas inquisidoras, para que no vieran su sonrojo.

La sala se lleno de silencio. Algunos se preguntaban: ¿como podía dejar que se fuera así sin mas? tal parece que le gustan los retos. El silencio que fue roto por la risilla del soberano.

—Es un mojigato.—Bromeo con las y los presentes para que rieran con el.—Pero pronto caerá…—el sentencio de igual forma que el joven aprendiz que salió por su puerta.

Bueno, otra noche fallida pero eso no impediría que se la pasara bien con su concubinato, ¿no?

Esta situación ya no les exaltaba tanto, desde que se conocieron empezaron estos hostigamientos y acosos hacia su aprendiz de soldado, lo vio como su próximo objetivo.

Pero no contaba con que este fuera un hueso duro de roer, Rei no era cualquiera. Ninguno de sus mas efectivos encantamientos y ritos de seducción dieron resultado, este se zafa de alguna forma. En su vida jamas lo había rechazado, y Rin Matsuoka nunca se rendía. Lo tomo como un juego en cual tendría a ese Peliazul a como diera lugar. Fue subiendo de nivel esto acercamientos hasta el grado de agarrarlo desprevenido fuera donde fuera, probablemente es un Dios o nacio con mucha suerte pues volvía a escapar limpiamente.

Resultara increíble, pero desde que lo coronaron sultán nunca tuvo interés en un harem o concubinato, solo en casos especiales que necesitaba "desahogo" era de una noche y nada mas. Todo esto cambio cuando lo conoció, y todo por la simple razón de provocarlo, causarle cualquier reacción: nada o eso creía. Tenia suficiente poder como para postrarlo ante su inminencia o incluso ordenar a sus guardias que lo ataran y se lo trajeran, puede hacerlo y quiere, sin embargo seria mas placentero verlo sucumbir y entregarse por voluntad.

Él descubriría su punto débil, claro que si.

Para el joven aprendiz era un cuento distinto, estaba ya cansado. Asqueado de todo eso, debió sospechar desde que lo vio a los ojos, esa mirada tan brillante de lujuria. En total liberta de sus aposentos se dio el lujo de temblar ante el recuerdo. Todas esas veces que sentía esa mirada a sus espaldas, esa veces que era esperado en cada rincón del palacio solo para esa desesperada sed de carne que tenia el sultán.

Puede y quiere mandarlo muy lejos de la peor forma, no obstante podría hacérselo a cualquiera pero al sultán no. Ahora odiaba ser parte del la guardia si le quitaban esa libertad.

Como era posible, hasta lo llamaba a propósito por cualquier tontería mientras estaba en media orgía con sus nuevos cortesanos y cortesanas. Se le revolvía el estomago de volver a recordarlo y su tornaba rojo de la vergüenza. Que debe hacer? estaba llegando a un limite que- espera no sera que…

—¿Estaré cayendo?—Susurro para si mismo. No, no podia ser, el nunca tuvo ni tendrá tiempo para esas cosas. Mas si se trataba de un juego tan sucio como ese. Lo detestaba.

 **UN DIA**

Otra nueva llamada, y era por una carta, esta vez le pidió uno de sus compañeros entregarla directo a su majestad. Se preguntaba por que a él? no contradijo mas y se encamino directo a los aposentos y antes de tocar escucho unos ruidos extraño y vagamente familiares.

—¡Ahh! ¡Mas!—

Arrugo la nariz y pudo sentir su cara calentarse de sobremanera. Otra vez: ¿por que a él? . Comenzó a dar unos pasos para pasar el sobre detrás de la puerta e irse de ahí.

Era tan…ya había gastado todos los adjetivos "calificativos" para las situaciones en las que era impuesto.  
No se le ocurrió mejor idea que desahogare contando sus penas a alguien mas cercano:

—Rei chan creo que exageras un poco…—Confeso uno de los bailarines con los que entablo una solida amistad desde que llego, junto a un mercader.

—No lo entiendes Nagisa, ya estoy desesperado…—Suspiro en frustración al levantarse e ir a la ventana.—Lo hace a propósito y… ya no se que hacer.—

—Wow…el Sultan te tiene muy en su mirar como para hacerte todo esto, ¿no?—Confeso con un tono sugerente el rubio. —¿Que quieres decir?—Volteo sobre su hombro.

—Solo digo…—Hace una pausa ante una idea.—Deberías de jugar fuego con fuego.—Lo soltó. El mayor abrió los ojos inmenso ante tal idea tan descabellada, los colores se le subieron al procesar el mensaje detrás de aquello. Volteo tartamudo a Nagisa quien seguía sonriendo.

—Debes estar bromeando…—

—Nop, es la solución mas simple y eficaz…—Alzo un dedo para explicar.—Piénsalo: una lucha en quien somete a quien…—

—Basta…—Le falta el aire por la vergüenza y para colmo su cabeza estaba haciendo las imágenes.

—Una danza en la que uno de los dos tendrá que ceder…—Suspira como si le pusiera sentimiento para las imágenes mentales.— Fundirse en uno solo en la pa—

— ¡Nagisa!.—Lo detuvo por fin antes de que dijera mas.—Yo no puedo hacer eso…—Estaba temblando de siquiera imaginarlo. Se quedaría paralizado si quiera lo intentaba

—Claro que puedes…—Va hasta el para tomarle la mano en apoyo.—Solo es cuestión de soltarlo.—

Por toda la noche lo repaso y repaso, viendo pros y contras, si era una solución para calmar y hacerle ver que era en serio…¿Pero quien lo tomaría en serio? Seria como arrojar a una oveja a los lobos por voluntad propia.

 **TIEMPO DESPUES**

Era un día especial pues era fin de mes, y era un día en que se podía descansar e ir a un evento que se celebraría en el reino vecino. Todos los trabajadores podrían descansar, todos excepto uno.

—Lo siento Ryugazaki, pero aunque sea alguien debe quedarse.—Explicaba su capitán viendo algunos papeles.— Es por política.—

—Lo entiendo perfectamente…—No se molesto en replicar, pero había algo que le inquietaba.—Pero tengo una duda.—

—Adelante.—

—¿Solo yo me voy a quedar?—Oculto sus manos a su espalda.

—Por supuesto, todos van a ir al festival que se dará. Cinco guardias se quedaran afuera para proteger el palacio.—

—Entiendo. Permiso.—Salió lo mas rápido, dejando desconcertado al capitán. Le resto importancia al alzarse de hombros por su inminente partida.

Ahora su animo se elevo considerablemente, y lo veía con buenos ojos a la situación, el sultán Matsuoka no puede resistirse a una fiesta. Una noche tranquilo o hasta quizás y suerte lo quiera, un día. Una noche y un día.

Veía a cada quien prepararse e irse, sirvientes limpiaban antes irse dejando cada rincón reluciente, lo cocinero ponían de su parte y otros que mantienen el orden también se iban. Se les veía en sus caras como si se quitaran un peso de encima y mas relajado. Se sentía bien por ellos. Mas no vio en ningun momento a Matsuoka por la entrada, ni siquiera su escolta irse estrepitosamente por la entrada en una salida dramática. Quizás en esta ocasión haya querido partir de manera sencilla, si eso.

 **EN LA NOCHE**

 _No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy_  
 _No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love_

El manto azul junto las estrellas centelleantes llegaron al fin el frio se colaba por todos los ductos posibles, asi que estaba bien abrigado, sabia que era su responsabilidad vigilar un poco los corredores, los reviso dos veces y todo parecía despejado y limpio. Ni un alma.

O eso creia…

¿Era su imaginación o escucho una risas femeninas del pasillo del salon? Probablemente su imagi- ¡ Ahí estaba otra vez! y ahora a sus espaldas, el corazón le dio un vuelco tremendo al ver una silueta correr.

—¿Hola?—Se atrevió a gritar y obtuvo mas risas, hacia eco en las paredes, esto le estaba crispando los nervios. Planeaba gritar unas vez mas, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y se giro. Dos pares de ojos le miraban divertido, eran unas cortesanas.

Tremendo susto se había llevado ¿pero que hacían a esas horas? Una de ellas le indicaba con el dedo en un gesto sugestivo que se acercara, dudo mucho con respecto a esa petición, solo hasta que movió un pie y ellas comenzaron a correr en juego, algo le decía que debía seguirlas.

La carrera termino justo a las puertas de un salón un tanto conocido, mas ese salón solo se usaba para ocasiones especiales, estas entraron dejando la puerta abierta. Era aquí donde se estaba cuestionando: ¿que estaba haciendo? ¿por que las siguió? ¿por curiosidad u otra cosa? a saber.

—Miren quien vino a la pequeña fiesta nocturna.—Dijo una voz sonando burlona y cantarina.

Esa voz, oh no. No no podía ser.

Era una trampa, fue tan ingenuo como para caer, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero un jalón de sus ropas lo detuvo llevándolo al suelo de ese salón, apenas y tubo tiempo de reaccionar y levantarse. Al voltear y sacudirse un poco la cabeza escucho la puerta cerrarse por esas arpías e impedirle el paso. Las maldijo.

—Temo que no te iras…—Volteo hacia de donde provenía ese tono soncarron y altanero. Estaba de pie al lado de una mesa con lo que pudo distinguir una jarra con licor y un Platón lleno de fruta.—Pero no me mires asi, sabias que esto tarde o temprano pasaría.—Lo miro fijo desde su lugar a esos ojos carmín. Encontrando burla y ese brillo tan peculiarmente depravado.

 _Past the point of no return, no backward glances_  
 _Our games of make-believe are at an end_  
 _Past all thought of if or when, no use resisting_  
 _Abandon thought and let the dream descend._

Se levanto lento sin quitarle la mirada de encima, su mente estaba en blanco como para pensar en un plan para evitarlo. El mayor se acerco.

—Oh vamos…—Ya estaba enfrente suyo viéndolo mejor y clavando esos ojos junto con su sonrisa afilada.—Rindete… Ya eres mío.—Le susurro contra su oído haciendo al peliazul soltar un jadeo.

—No permitiré que eso pase…—Le contraataco con su mejor mirada seria, el pelirrojo lo esquivo y se dispuso a rodearlo como si estuviera analizando mas detalladamente.

—Si te resistes te inculpare…—Lo tomo por sorpresa. El miedo le coló como el aire helado. —No puede hacer eso, sabrán que es una mentira.—Volteo su cabeza para buscarlo.

—¿Y quien le van a creer?—Touche. Lo ha dejado sin defensas, aun seguía recorriendo.—Sabes, muchas y muchos darían lo que fuera por siquiera tocarme…—Sintió unos dedos en la piel de su hombro lo que le hizo crispar junto con el tono suave.— Pero tu..—

—Haa…—La mano del sultán ahora estaba en su cuello en un agarre sin presión, unos labios que se untaron su cuello lo volvieron a estremecer.

—Así te quería tener…—Ronroneo contra su piel. Abrió sus ojos amatistas contra el fulgor azul que se filtraba en ventana, suspiro decidido en lo que iba a hacer.

—Yo igual.—Obtuvo por fin la oportunidad del pelirrojo dejando su cuello para voltear a verlo incrédulo.—Me estaba comenzando a preguntar…—A ver ese desconcierto en su cara se acerco aun mas, frente a frente.— Cuanto mas habíamos de esperar para ser _uno solo_.—Hablo con un tono tan hipnotizante que jamas creyó tener.

 _Past the point of no return, no going back now_  
 _Our passion play has now at last begun_  
 _Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question_  
 _How long should we two wait, before we're one?_

Se habia quedado sin habla ante esa contestacion, lo no apartaban ambas miradas, su corazon latio y arido por primera vez en su vida, que demonios tenia este chico aprendiz de guardia que le volvia loco? su voz, su cuerpo. Desde el momento que lo vio por primera vez debia tenerlo de todas las formas conocidas. Esa altaneria y resistencia debia de ablandar y cree haberlo hecho: lo habia sometido y ahora esta era su respuesta. Volvio a encarnar su sonrisa antes de tomarlo de su cadera y hundir sus dientes en el cuello del chico sacándole otro jadeo.

Estaba desesperado y al fin sus intentos dieron frutos, no lo iba desaprovechar. Lo devoraba desde el cuello hasta su pecho, sus movimientos inconscientes los guiaron a la pila de cojines suaves para seguir con sus juegos de pasión. El control ahora lo dirigía Rei desde arriba, dejando mas que enviciando al mayor, viendo que es lo que podía hacer al respecto. Lo encendía en verdad ese lado tan salvaje, ese lado que le arranco mas de un gemido sonoro y le hacia recorrer el sudor, era aun mejor que en sus mas candentes sueños.

 _When will the blood begin to race?_  
 _The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_  
 _When will the flames at last consume us?_

Llenaron esa habitación de fuego, sudor y alma en cada rincón, llamas que los consumían a ambos, corazón latientes, respiraciones agitadas y acciones que decían todo y nada, alcanzo el mayor de los gozos conocidos, ardían como en el infierno y al mismo tiempo estaban tocando el paraíso. No obstante tenia su turno de arremeter contra ese virgen cuerpo que ahora le pertenecería…para siempre.

 _Past the point of no return, the final threshold_  
 _The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_  
 _We've passed the point of no return._

El calor comenzó a disminuir, las respiraciones y jadeos se tranquilizaron, intento moverse para incorporase pero una mano demandare y autoritaria por naturaleza le impido siquiera irse. Las miradas se encontraron antes de un apasionado y húmedo beso impuesto por el mayor.

La cabeza peliazul estaba hecho un lío, por todo lo que había pasado y se seguía preguntado si aun fue la mejor idea haberlo hecho. Haberse entregado y ahora sentir ese extraño sentimiento en su corazón.

¿Haberse quedado?

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad ocurrieron varios acontecimientos, entre ellos es que ya no el llamaba para encargos si no para hacerle compañía debí a esto el harem desapareció por completo de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Que le paso a su harem?—Curioseo mirando a una cabeza pelirroja contra su pecho. Una noche de placer a la semana. Era un trato.

—¿Para que lo necesito? todo este tiempo fuiste mi harem.—Contesto al dar una leve mordida contra esa sensible piel.

—¿Por que es tan terco?—Suspiro contra esas sensaciones y ese agradable cosquilleo. Ese abismo le estaba consumiendo lento y embriagante.

* * *

 **Cancion: the point of no return - The phantom of the opera**  
 **Esta es mi cancion favorita y planeo hacer un AU asi~ en fin**  
 **Espero les haya gustado y si es asi haganmelo saber en la cja de comentarios. Tambien se aceptan sugerencias para songfics de esta pareja en los proximos cap, tanto en este como en el otro que esta en mi cuenta.**

 **Sin mas que decir les mando un corazon salvaje despidiendome.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
